dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Wonderbeaver
and Phelan Morkel|voices_of = C. Owen Koehler Jaime Reilly Seth Kerry Christopher Weatherford Bruce Christoferson Joe Rotzinger Jackie Stephens Sean Mills Ray Molina|narrated_by = |theme_music_composer = |opening_theme = "Wonderbeaver!" by |ending_theme = "Wonderbeaver End Credits" by Zoltán Erőss|composer(s) = Zoltán Erőss|no_of_seasons = 2|no_of_episodes = 70|executive_producer(s) = Scott Dyer Doug Murphy |producer(s) = Marilyn McAuley|production_company(s) = |original_network = ( )|original_release = October 4, 2003 - May 21, 2005|rating(s) = TV-Y7-FV (United States)}} is a 2003 animated series produced by and based off "It's the Wonderbeaver" by and Phelan Morkel. The series' theme song was performed by British ska band and was released as a single in 2004 by . The series aired from October 4, 2003 to May 21, 2005 on . It has been rerun on (dubbed in Spanish) and Range. Midway through Season 2, Wonderbeaver and her team, Wonderbeaver & Team Co. Thing, teamed up with characters from the Warriors novels by and the show became Wonderbeaver and the Warriors. This was done to keep the rights for the characters after Nelvana's original attempt at an adaptation was cancelled by due to low ratings. Characters Wonderbeaver & Team Co. Thing * Wonderbeaver (voiced by ) - Melissa Jawtooth is an anthropomorphic beaver adopted by a human family who is an excelled high school cheerleader. As Wonderbeaver, she is able to leap buildings "in a single bound, sort of, kind of... maybe". What happened to her original family depends on the episode, with one episode saying they were killed crossing the road and another saying that they "vanished into thin air due to an error in Mother Nature's already faulty algorithms" * Nitpick (voiced by ) - An alien being found by Melissa of whom he chose to become Wonderbeaver. * Mark Jawtooth (voiced by ) - Melissa's adoptive older brother. * Ronny Jawtooth (voiced by C. Owen Koehler) - Mark's brother and Melissa's other adoptive older brother. * Dadler "Dad" Jawtooth (voiced by Seth Kerry) - The Jawtooth family dad, handyman, and the former bassist of a 1980's new wave band known as "Eaaaaaaaar?!?" * Ernest the Fluffy (vocal effects by Jaime Reilly) - Originally Big Toenail Smith's pet chupacabra, he was adopted by Wonderbeaver after Big Toenail Smith died of "plot convenience syndrome" in prison. Allies * Kelly Hankenberger (voiced by Jackie Stephens) - One of Mark's high school classmates who assists Wonderbeaver and her friends. * Ashlee Oingo (voiced by ) - Mark's girlfriend and the "resident token black" who assists Wonderbeaver and her friends. * Principal Stuart Traversari (voiced by Sean Mills) - The principal of Local High School, where Melissa is educated. A benefactor by trade, he often bankrolls Wonderbeaver's heroic actions. * President Nebraska Williams (voiced by Jaime Reilly) - The and, in his , the writer of a few Broadway smash hits. He assists Wonderbeaver after founding out about her identity. * Big Sky Skylar (voiced by ) - A British explorer. She was formerly a member of Big Toenail Smith's entourage before turning good (against her own will). * The Warrior Cats - A team of wild cats with intelligence Mark accidentally let loose in an attempt to dodge Wonderbeaver's usual incompetence. Allied with Wonderbeaver & Team Co. Thing. ** Firestar (voiced by Roland Parliament) - The leader of the team and a member of ThunderClan. ** Bluestar (voiced by Jackie Stephens) - A member of ThunderClan. ** Brightheart (voiced by ) - A member of ThunderClan. ** Cloudtail (voiced by Ray Molina) - A member of ThunderClan. ** Onestar (voiced by ) - A member of WindClan. ** Deadfoot (voiced by ) - A member of WindClan. Enemies Marino and His "Evil" Henchmen * Doctor Marino Om (voiced by Jaime Reilly) - The main antagonist and one of Wonderbeaver's "greatest" enemies. His name is an anagram of "I'm a moron" * The Evil Henchmen - Marino's evil servants. ** Raja (voiced by Jackie Stephens) - A creature created when Marino crossed a komodo dragon with the DNA of , , and . ** Mr. Zwink (voiced by Joe Rotzinger) - A old alien man riding an incredibly slow scooter. ** Edward Raindrop (voiced by Ray Molina) - A Victorian circus strongman brought back from the dead by Marino. He was originally named " Raindrop" in Season 1 but was renamed for the second season as a result of , the author of The Smartest Guys in the Room, threatening Nelvana with legal action (even though McLean didn't own the Enron trademark). ** Raynaldo (voiced by ) - A camp gay antihero with a effeminate personality. He formerly worked as a singer for before he was kidnapped by Marino and turned evil. ** Critico (voiced by ) - A music critic. According to an interview with Phelan Morkel, he was based off Blender magazine editor Craig Marks, whom Morkel had an grudge against. ** The Evil Spy (voiced by Jaime Reilly) - An agent of Marino dressed in a 1980's fashion style who is sent to infiltrate Local High School. According to Phelan Morkel, his real name is E. Phil Spyros. Underlord's Empire * Underlord (voiced by ) - Evil overlord of Pluto and one of Wonderbeaver's biggest enemies. * Henchmen of Underlord - Underlord's servants. ** Ronfalzo (voiced by Jaime Reilly) - Underlord's head henchmen, an anthropomorphic snake with a Argentine accent. Is dating Raja. ** Fliphead (voiced by Mark Worthington) - An evil dolphin man. ** Cra'bazhak (voiced by Jaime Reilly) - Underlord's most dangerous henchman, an anthropomorphic Mongolian death worm. ** Doggy Fred (voiced by Sean Mills) - Fred Tedougal is a werewolf from the United Kingdom. ** The Corrosive Cobra (voiced by C. Owen Koehler) - An anthropomorphic cobra with toxic and radioactive powers. ** Toilet Man (voiced by Ali Darzi) - Luke Hanky is a janitor equipped with a "plunger of doom" Grandpa's Clown Mafia * Grandpa the Clown (voiced by Ray Molina) - A New Jersey-accented clown mafioso, and leader of the Giggle Mafia. * Grandpa's Henchmen - Grandpa's army of clown henchman. ** Tony the Clown (voiced by C. Owen Koehler) - Grandpa's head henchman. ** Spiffy the Clown (voiced by C. Owen Koehler) ** Lizzy the Clown (voiced by Jackie Stephens) ** Bingbong the Clown (voiced by Hank Jeroem) ** Splat the Clown (voiced by C. Owen Koehler) ** Dingy the Clown (voiced by C. Owen Koehler) Big Toenail Smith's Entourage * Big Toenail Smith (voiced by ) - An aged big game hunter who hunts both endangered animals and animal rights activists (to Mark's slight agreement). After being defeated, he vowed revenge in prison only to die from "plot convenience syndrome" * Big Banana Bob (voiced by Bruce Christoferson) - A banana farmer from Hawaii. * Big Hand Andrews (voiced by Jaime Reilly) - A puppeteer who was driven insane after his audition to be the new Kermit the Frog after Jim Henson was rejected. Tigerclaw's Evil Cat Gang * Tigerclaw (voiced by ) - The leader of the Evil Cat Gang. * Clawface (voiced by ) - The second-in-command of the Evil Cat Gang. * Blackstar (voiced by ) - The "bodyguard" of the Evil Cat Gang. Recurring Characters * Bobby "The Spyin' Ace" Bobberson (voiced by Ray Molina) - Localland's resident helicopter reporter. In Season 1, he was never fully seen but recognized by a white and red helicopter. In Season 2, he is seen both in and out of his helicopter. He also moonlights as an Elvis impersonator in on the weekends. * Detective Derek Heckler (voiced by C. Owen Koehler) - A police detective who investigates Wonderbeaver's actions. He was killed offscreen at the start of Season 2 in a "freak cooking accident" that the Local Police forensics team said was "best left unsolved" * Detective Scott Tedougal (voiced by Jaime Reilly) - Doggy Fred's son and the replacement for Derek Heckler in Season 2. * Lisa Perniola (voiced by Serah Kerry) - A ballerina and one of Mark's classmates. She is a lesbian, though her sexuality was rarely brought up due to network censorship fearing boycotts. Principal voice actors Additional Voices * Saul Perez * * Kevin Mollison * Frank Fluellen * Ossian Mullally * Serah Kerry * Martin Barnes * Wilson Mahdavi Damghani * Hank Jeroem * Kendall Austen * Rick Groubbenheber * * Tommy Bain Enyart * Brady Moffatt * Mark Worthington * Ali Darzi * * Aaron Fishlock * M. Ashlee Snyder * Ezekiel Rusoff * Federico Carroll * Morgan Almond * Mia Artley * Wendy Shul * Simon Katulla * Leo D'Archangelis * Scott Seoige * * Derek Murtagh * Ernest Tyndall * Roddy Vincent * Nick Gahan * * Frank Bayles * Jonas Kerry * Wally Arvesen * David Enyart * Fernanda Herrada Production Composer Zoltán Erőss utilized guitars, percussion equipment and keyboards in his score for the series. The music was recorded at the Eross Productions studio in with sound mixer Zachary Eross. Category:Fictional animated series Category:Animated series Category:Fictional TV series Category:TV series Category:Nelvana Category:The CW Category:Wonderbeaver Category:2003 animated series